Wren Is Mine
by FanficNerd456
Summary: When the mission to Concord Dawn goes wrong, Sabine is captured. Now under the threat of a new officer the rebels have to fight harder than ever to save Specter 5... Brought Over From My Wattpad
1. Chapter 1

Sabine's POV

data-p-id=7f6a1a1d0877f4fd4b691c80c0db0a12,Pain. At that very moment when I crashed on the ground, pain shot everywhere. I tried crawling towards my WSTAR-35s but it was useless. The second super commando had beaten me to it and kicked my blaster away, out of reach. Gar Saxon landed in front of me. Unable to react due to the pain, the last thing I saw was the Phantom II fly out of the canyon before everything went black...

data-p-id=adc1016bbc82404e94fa772559f05223,Ezra's POV

data-p-id=0ae12c30b266a32a4e38b695e2c7e1d3,I'm pretty sure that Sabine took the worst of the landing as I saw her struggle to move. Just as she passed out the Phantom II rose out of the canyon. As I got up I headed towards Sabine. And at that moment everything went wrong...


	2. Chapter 2

Sabine's POV

data-p-id=5b3377252d719292224ce5d2bcb5b30b,When I woke I knew something was going to be wrong. Saxon must of captured me. I just hope Ezra got off Concord. I'm pretty sure my left arm is broken along with a couple of ribs. Just as I had finished checking for anymore wounds, the steel doors to the cell opened and revealed Kallus, Pryce and Thrawn.

data-p-id=f7de9d4c71b07a7f28928a46339b16da,''Well then, we seem to have caught ourselves a traitor.'' Said Thrawn.

data-p-id=af93c2e73e9688299a1ed64f163a163e,''I won't talk.''

data-p-id=ba621cb4e6cbf478ec58ae5363d29367,''We have our ways to make people talk. You of all should know that.'' Pryce said.

data-p-id=fe11e99b1aab70604d1c52b1ec0fb55c,''Doesn't mean I will.''

data-p-id=4f230f57824b891f7c76931163e5e17f,''I beg to differ. You have a choice, either tell us everything you know and rejoin us or we use our most efficient methods to get information and we then kill you.''

data-p-id=f8e70ff9bdf7a7702e8b8aa7a9673b54,''I'd rather die than tell you anything.''

data-p-id=c8201b1e9f4cae1d3dd3577afe489dcb,''Just remember the choice is yours Sabine Wren. Kallus, do as you please for now. I imagine this one will take a while to break. Nothing wrong with an early start before you are sent off to Coruscant.'' He said as he and Pryce left me and Kallus alone in the cell.''

data-p-id=2e0238fa697a613c888fbe4adcc2b574,''Well here goes.'' Kallus muttered.

data-p-id=ef09e496f22e4a4773fd39b2834607b2,''Excuse me?''

data-p-id=21814bc0eb4afffa976f76f5bef37d84,''By the light of Lothal's moons.''

data-p-id=2badb95efe51ba90d5cc60e63cee2408,''Your Fulcrum?''

data-p-id=8c3225d593070c45963caff4457a242e,''Yes. I am going to do what I can from here. Just play along. I can only imagine that at some point they are going to bring your family into this.''

data-p-id=3818cc5433f09f9bf0f6b0b758160b63,''So what are you going to do?'' I asked.

data-p-id=e3124e29eba2f06d9272a6693c9152a5,''This.'' He simply said.

data-p-id=79e42a9ac484ce260279cc75203c0ca2,Time Skip

data-p-id=4296c37a4a492f2c3c64817558e4dded,When Kallus left the cell, he had left me badly bruised. He had punched me, kicked me, thrown me against the wall and even strangled me. I can't even bear to imagine what he would have done if he wasn't with the rebellion. All I could do now was wait and hope that Kallus was soon tell the ghost where I am and that he would do something to assist my escape like he did back at the skystrike academy.


	3. Chapter 3

Ezra's POV

data-p-id=d11baede53a897a295d3a4118deb083d,I woke up in the med-bay on Chopper Base. I look around to see Kanan, Hera and Zeb walk in with Chopper rolling in after them.

data-p-id=c061dcd5738b03900b7afb0b0e692cdf,''Ezra, thank Ryloth you're ok.'' Exclaimed Hera.

data-p-id=5145e277f6a4c623fd8adff0214f71be,''What happened. All I remember is me and Sabine crashing into the ground?''

data-p-id=987c613838df1d4614f954a031a323bb,''You, Sabine and Rau went on a scout mission to Concord Dawn after Rau's men went quiet. Rau came back in the Phantom but Sabine wasn't with you two.'' He trailed off.

data-p-id=2d7c1c1499fdee00b4fd2d42d7aec801,''Do we know where she is?''

data-p-id=f5ceef67eef49ff7c54b15b308faaaa0,''Not yet but we've been in contact with Fulcrum. She's just a bit bruised for now. I'm sure she'll be all right. She's handled the Empire alone before. I'm sure she'll do it again.'' Hera answered.

data-p-id=06d3c45ee623fb29557918701cec20ea,''Maybe even cause a bit of trouble for'em.'' Zeb chuckled.

data-p-id=3af35ce5472b0d6cd152a5cf6f01992b,''What about Rau? Where is he?'' I asked.

data-p-id=29cc4ee8ef48c41b993a071a7dde5e77,''Right now he's in the command center. Somehow Sabine must of convinced him to help us without him being held prisoner.'' Kanan answered.''

data-p-id=10ba533e8e6e127d1358440007c5446f,''I just hope she's alright''. I said.

data-p-id=330d72f582bc83b8ff0aa35866b0f7e3,''We know she will be. She's strong. We all know she'll make it.'' Hera said.

data-p-id=dd85e2b00d3a61451ba87b20ce7350ea,Just as she said that the medical droid walked in.

data-p-id=c9d39a4ba08b18587de455cf54bc3c21,''Sir, all of your injuries have healed. Luckily there were no major problems. You may now leave.'' The droid said.

data-p-id=661e29444a41a8f6b78a5b3cb3ae6927,''What do we do now then.'' Zeb asked as if bored to hell.

data-p-id=6f0e3da04ab977396688c532cacde715,''For now we do what we can to find Sabine.'' Hera replied.


	4. Chapter 4

Sabine's POV

data-p-id=d8ee4af9e0915e320e0c52c4a0da1a88,I think it was two hours after Kallus had tortured me that Saxon walked in with Thrawn closely following.

data-p-id=c957e27c9f7f85ed31b6334ae2323c0d,''I wanted tell you both in person to see your reactions to a method that I think will work perfectly in order to make you talk.'' Thrawn said in the usual creepy voice.

data-p-id=44d506448aab2d37a7ddda4230bcdace,''Which is?'' I questioned.

data-p-id=1911c5a632ae183be29d7b0d2a3d9547,''Well we understand that you have had bad experiences at our academy so why not revisit them.''

data-p-id=2ce9c83cf4836c5614220223945ffb8f,My jaw literally must of dropped all the way to the floor.

data-p-id=c6bea4835669d76cb3a6ca5e79614513,''What do you mean?'' Saxon asked.

data-p-id=83d91ad0faf2e23e7302607b0ce7b54f,''Well after almost being drowned by other cadets in her third year at the academy she developed a fear of large bodies of water, didn't you.''

data-p-id=2efe60e02d3ee5c7c1964e6abb76933f,"Well I don't see any lakes in here. Do any of you two?" I said cockily.

data-p-id=176b3f5463a5a3488cb4f564b80f2889,"Well we might not need a lake. Just a bucket and some old faces. Wouldn't you agree Saxon?"

data-p-id=8a8851de8021b15e515601946bd1060d,"I think there are a few still recovering from the start of our adventure on Concord Dawn but I will do what I can. Even if it means going to extreme extents. So Sabine, have you ever wondered what Ketsu is up to these days. You know is she still going on with the bounty hunting or is she a part of this pathetic rebellion too?" Saxon said.

data-p-id=46db60853414f6cef47580d3f0dc7d8e,"You would actually believe I'd tell you that when it means that I will suffer."

data-p-id=688b516543231138c77e8984eb3c46ac,"I suppose you are right, but regardless whether you comply or not, be assured that you will suffer. I will see to that personally. As for now, Saxon do as you please. I'm sure you will able to at least twice the damage Kallus has. I must admit I'm disappointed that he didn't make more work out if you. After all, you are an artist. Nothing wrong with some body art. I'm sure you'll be fine with seeing some more before we are done with you."

data-p-id=d68320926ca86480d892a7a1fd56d472,"Saxon, please don't abuse your privileges with this vibroblade. Its an old yet expensive model used in the clone wars." He said as he handed it to Saxon and left the cell.

data-p-id=fc8395b5b87a648ef13f417d36331868,"Ready to play I-spy. Don't worry I'll go first. Hmm lets see I-spy with my little eye something beginning with B." He said.

data-p-id=9dce05d28f2b63545bb101b147ba4ed2,All the troopers guarding the cell could hear was the screams and maniacal laughter escape the two inside. Flinching at the longest. Possibly rethinking their alliance to the Empire. Thinking of the fact that even though she is a traitor but still a girl barely twenty but having to go through it despite the odds. Hours it went on for. Hours, the whimpering begs for the Mandalorian Super Commando to stop. When he finally left the poor girl alone he said as he exited the cell "No matter what, you will not tend her useless needs. If any if you do, it will nit go well for you. As I will see to your punishment personally."

data-p-id=29c4e642a4b3f1bcbe61f2f62c62a667,Inside the cell lay Sabine. In the middle. Whimpering. Crying. Wanting to go home. Covered in blood. Cuts that will no doubt scar. And this, she thought to herself, this is only the beginning. The beginning of a one way trip to hell.

data-p-id=d3566b40a64d36e60dcb7527c04ee2f9,"Day one" Was all she would say to herself.


	5. Chapter 5

Ezra POV

data-p-id=2395e947cd677c65d8ea32c3de4e0057,Ever since we returned from Concord Dawn I've been itching to speak to Rau about what had happened there. To see what happened and how Sabine was taken. To see what he risked. To see how Sabine had convinced him to help the rebellion. So when I found him in the command center I was surprised to hear him speak first.

data-p-id=1d73412656172159b8205761496e4db2,"I was wondering when you were going to talk with me."

data-p-id=b559f20d3bb5bb038eae57c21608df05,"So you were expecting me then."

data-p-id=e4fa2e4c0e8bd0f0175af16f730774d2,"Near enough. Anyway I suppose you want to find out about what happened after you blacked out. Well before your saber turns red and your eyes yellow, I want you to know that as soon as Saxon saw me in that separatist ship he picked up Sabine and flew of to his own ship. And, yes I did try to stop him after I got you on the ship but it was useless. He had already headed for the Imperial HQ on Mandalore."

data-p-id=6ac6fe1a06dcb6a3045f8ce019d35e8c,"Okay, well how did you know that's where he took her? If you know then WHY AREN'T WE THERE RIGHT NOW OR WHY SABINE ISN'T HERE?

data-p-id=a4d922b8ac8916de2c046a5a9cf51061,"Calm down, I was going to say that Fulcrum just gave us a message telling us that she has already been transported but they don't know where."

data-p-id=fcf613d8cf2642392e3e7436db0b12ee,"Alright. Alright. Now that we've got that out of the way I have something else to ask you. How did Sabine convince you to help us. I mean, you literally hated her because she's house Vizla or something?"

data-p-id=ac1145acb4ff3556cd7b0b540b5b7a0b,"You're right she is house Vizla but I realized that after she insisted on going back for you that she is loyal. Regardless of her heritage. She decided to go back for you. Even though the Jedi and Mandalorians fought each other she wasn't bothered about it. She saw you as family and I respect that. Her family suffered a great deal after the Jedi won the war."

data-p-id=f1f1ea60c0579a061352cef9717fcd16,I couldn't help but smile to myself as I walked to the ghost to tell Hera about Fulcrum's update on Sabine. You can tell its bothering her. She's not been the same yet its only been two days now. Still it's nice to hear that maybe two years of flirting paid off. It hasn't been the same though. Without Sabine. Maybe things never will be.

data-p-id=e8d1289885ac5006314a0df40dec2b07,I walked towards the cockpit on the ghost and as expected Hera was there. Just there, staring into the crimson sunset on Atallon.

data-p-id=6a36bcdba94d914a3cb5976e3e3983ea,"I got some news." I said.

data-p-id=ca2e80042f577b45366620ec778a1b23,"Good or bad?" She said.

data-p-id=3e188a314c91682b74fbb413010e28b4,"Bad. She's been transported of Mandalore but we're not sure where. Fulcrum won't know when they'll get to see her or if they will at all."

data-p-id=374481a828f23e7deb0b92631b289f86,"Well at least we won't end up looking in the wrong place."

data-p-id=21ede4d3ae84139ce934d35594c7e249,"Hera, we'll find her."

data-p-id=aae137ff15a8905c3efdd8e97e839b8a,"I know Ezra. I'm just worried about when."

data-p-id=945aa51a2b330609778bc30c59c642d7,"Don't say that Hera. If there's one thing that you've taught me over the past two years, its to have hope."

data-p-id=8b09d52f32fd40c9931adf749a1aa60c,"Ezra it's just that they know more about Sabine than we ever will. She doesn't want to tell us and because of that we can't help her if a problems evolves around it. The only thing she has told us is that she has a fear of water. Drowning and swimming. I think it was her third year at the academy. Other cadets were jealous of her. They had been raised as pacifists in the bio-cities. Sabine however, was raised in the wasteland. So she was experienced in fighting because its how she was raised. They tried to drown her. They tried to drown her so they could be at the top. Ketsu saved her, but ever since she has had a fear. There's also her family. Her a father's a politician, her mother a commander. They didn't have a good relationship as far as I know. I know at some point they will break her. And I know it will be her family that does it. They might not care about her but she still cares about them. That's what worries me. It can happen so easily. We could lose all of this so fast."

data-p-id=64de36c6d4d287e59c643f2babba32ab,"Well were not gonna let it come to that. We can't."


	6. Chapter 6

Sabine POV

data-p-id=2b28e87f823f688bab29df1f15a38228,I hate to say it, but right now I need Ketsu. If they really are going to bring me seconds away from death by using water then Ketsu is who I need. If they end up dragging my family into this then she's the one I need. About a week after we had escaped the academy, it was starting to get to me. I missed my family. Even though I knew they wouldn't miss me, I was worried about them. They might have been arrested. I was more worried about Cayden more than I was with anyone else. Cayden, my twelve year old younger brother. He was in the way of the shadow caster. Storm troopers were close behind. Ketsu couldn't hold them off forever. Mum was with them. I knew one of us wasn't going to make it. I just didn't want it to be him. I shot him in the arm. The momentum threw him to the ground. My mother stunned him. Ketsu walked over.

data-p-id=faff3eca2303cc6e26f9c1006289aee8,"Sabine, we need to go now." And ran to ready the shadow caster.

data-p-id=77520fd7fdbe3f6f6d5239d4bc708eaa,"Sabine, go. Fight for what you believe. Not what others believe. Stun me. Quick before backup arrives. I love you. Remember that."

data-p-id=f476a49cd921dcf8d3641fa8d5e57a3d,"Always." I said as I stunned her.

data-p-id=e5dc72be99558e26d9236200312e835b,Right now I have no idea whether or not Cayden survived. There was a lot of blood. He could be dead or in a coma. He could of needed a replacement for his arm. What if I hit the nerve stem. He could of lost it because I spoke out. Because I did what others were afraid to. I can't bring myself to tell the crew not even Hera. No one knows about my brother apart from the Empire and Ketsu. I plan to keep it that way.

data-p-id=20c83204349d2ffe62fc48ea16fdc548,Then there's the incident. I almost drowned. I WAS almost drowned. Just because of how I was raised. Because everyone else's families were pacifists. Three of then tried to drown me. It almost worked. That is what scares me. What if they bring in the same three. And the fact that they had been the commandos on Concord Dawn was weird. I guess I was happy to make a few lay but once again I am stuck in their grasp. This time their is no mercy. Only loss.


	7. Chapter 7

Ezra POV

data-p-id=19e0b943ec89aa3632c6a8ed7ca38b89,Right now we are in the command center. We've received a message from Fulcrum and all we know right now is that its about Sabine. Me, Hera, Kanan, Zeb, Rex and even Chopper are waiting while they set everything up. Then it played.

data-p-id=e2c321f06426cc30e5fefbb5aec6c05a,"Currently, Sabine, for her its only gotten worse. Right now she is being transported to Coruscant. I am not entirely sure however I think the Emperor is planning to see her personally. Her condition is a lot worse than it was before. Saxon tortured her and from reports of the troopers guarding her cell, its bad. They said that Saxon walked out with a bloodied vibroblade and his armour splattered in blood that wasn't his own. I am trying my best to help but right now, I'm afraid there's nothing that I can do. She'll be in the prison under the Emperors place by tomorrow. I've done my best."

data-p-id=5e3918ec20cdcd22d7f29d3554e57d86,The transmission ended. Everyone knew that there wasn't much we could do. Hera was hugging Kanan. Zeb looking down on the ground. Rex just stood there and Chopper, well was being Chopper. I couldn't believe it. Everyone knows that a rebel on Coruscant means death. Even if we went through with a plan and we had thought of every possible problem and how we would deal with it, it wouldn't work. Besides the Emperor was going to be there. It was too much to take in. Everyone stood there knowing that changes of all of us making it off Coruscant alive were slim. After minutes of silently mourning Hera spoke.

data-p-id=5cb91ab04fb6b563a90ffa8c5f28b9c1,"Ketsu. Ketsu could get us in."

data-p-id=27f4f85de8151d242b478c0f5248b65b,"How?" I asked.

data-p-id=a2a492e613b4885add4904e92231a923,"Say, Ketsu managed to capture us all near Coruscant and we then get to Sabine and get her out."

data-p-id=a5e9223a289cc210c14b1f4ebd755021,"How would the Empire possibly believe that a single bounty hunter managed to take on two Jedi, and a lasat. I doubt it." Said Zeb.

data-p-id=0eda72fce99fd9083439f243b4703928,"What if there was someone who could do that." Hera stated.

data-p-id=0341f7d7446b9d4f65dc5e69ce43812a,"Boba Fett." Kanan simply said.

data-p-id=bba1a8ddc038640efd00fd426de0285e,"I see where you're going but how can we get him to be with us and not have him turn us in." Hera said.

data-p-id=1bf20341d2e1136d7d0fe61221f56487,"Well all bounty hunters have something in common. Money." I said, joining the conversation.

data-p-id=d8999985101c1878709d45daf305d290,"Where will get the credits for that though?" Zeb asked.

data-p-id=7dfd77a6194c5c6419597d933a1dbee8,"Hondo Ohnaka. We do a job for him and he pays us. That's how its always worked. Isn't it." I said answering Zeb's question.

data-p-id=022b06c2659f988a8a937bc43b5e1e19,"Well what are we waiting for then? Ezra do your thing." Kanan said.


	8. Chapter 8

Three days. Three days. What has only been days feels like years. Worry is all I can feel. For myself. For my family. For Ketsu. For the rest of the ghost crew. They know that my family has strong connections to the empire. They can find them easily. They know, that Ketsu is a bounty hunter and that they can lure her in. They know, that at some point the ghost crew will come for me. One thing that they don't know is when. When will they get my family here. When will they bring Ketsu here. When will the ghost come for me. Only time will tell. That's what they always say. Just as I kept saying this to myself, the cell door opened and it revealed someone. Someone who I never wanted to see again. Someone I didn't think to see again. The one I almost killed. One of my family. My brother, Cayden.

data-p-id=5fee3d0e6206516c89453e46ca21624f,"Hello sister." He said as he walked further into my hell, revealing the metal arm that replaced his left.

data-p-id=642f421936a2dd92a047ef33dc6cb96c,I couldn't say anything. I didn't know what to say. What do you say to someone who you think you killed almost five years ago.

data-p-id=2e5025dd53e36f5aa3246d5fe6e75a99,"Still not willing to talk I see. I don't understand why you left. Me and you. We were promised a great position in the Galactic Empire. We could have been great military leaders. Together. You stopped that dream. You killed it. I thought that with you being the oldest that you would try and protect me." He said as he walked closer to me.

data-p-id=f6a3f5ca835e665e24d155a4140c6d1a,"We are supposed to stick together. That's what siblings do. Brothers stick with brothers. Sisters with sisters and of course our situation, brothers and sisters. He said as walked around the cell in a circle.

data-p-id=610d55e60536d715a5d1ef69c5fe3ff4,"But look at what you've done to ME!" He screeched as lunged towards me. Grabbing me by the throat. Pushing me as hard as he can against the wall. He put more pressure on it as he spoke.

data-p-id=a194df29c1eb03680e25c63fcc6a0b5d,"You gave me this thing. You changed everything. Dad left. Mum and dad aren't together anymore. Because of you! Do you have anything to say? I suppose not. After all you wouldn't care about any of us after tearing us apart."

data-p-id=37375392c9d7e55cb0a0d94fd2de30bb,"Cayden, I.."

data-p-id=9d12a85f93bf73f6d3efe46214950f0d,"I doubt you have anything good to say do you?" He said as he began to leave the cell.

data-p-id=3cd625f13bae724e1e118fcd2e188577,"I left to save all of you. You actually think that I want to hurt you. Would you rather have had me shoot you in the head? I did what I had to do."

data-p-id=cd1d896e3780af547c4cea6c78ade4cf,"That's enough Wren. Head back to your quarters. Me and your sister have some catching up to do." Pryce said as she towered over the two of us.

data-p-id=dfcc8cd64c497b819308d3d58b595590,"As you wish." He said while giving me a look showing his disgust as he left the cell.

data-p-id=af5a0285cc485b3b091cb9826ae53821,"Where do we start. How about you choose. Top or bottom first?" She said pulling out a small electro sword.

data-p-id=fbc618ff7f3c246e6598b3f5638ea9f7,"How about your top?" I said instantly regretting it.

data-p-id=bd42e9f01f70473aab4673d964ee1192,She lunged forward. Jabbing at my neck. Pain shot down my spine as I fell to the floor. She began to kick me. Every now and then thrusting the pole into my back. Yet again hours it went on for. Hours on the third day. The third day in a new hell.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Sabine's dream**_

data-p-id=b1b04f00b81b031b8e414bac4c41a0f2, _ **I'm in a cell. I've just been captured by the empire after Ketsu left me for dead. We were supposed to take out a family. A woman, a man and a boy and girl. It was supposed to go as planned. A simple distraction and then Ketsu would pick them off. But it wasn't the job we thought it was. It was a setup. The empire had finally caught up to us. A day we both dreaded. But it came sooner than expected. All I remember from doing that job is a Ketsu running. And an explosion going off. An explosion I was caught in. Apparently I've been in a coma for a month. So I've been here a month. I don't plan on being here for any longer. My dream takes me to a memory. One where my grandfather quickly spoke to me and Cayden. He took us away from our father and waved his hand in front of our faces. He said that it was some kind of trick to stop the empire from discovering our force abilities. My father came running and the man left. But not before saying to me "I am the father of your father. The Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi." He left. I was then back in the cell. I made some fake gagging noises and the trooper guarding it rushed in. I waved my hand in front of his face and said' You will remove these restraints, leave with the cell door open and drop your weapon.' He replied with' I will remove these restraints, leave with the cell door open and drop my weapon.' While he was halfway through the restraints he snapped out of it. 'Wait a minute. Wh...at...what am I doing.' Too late. He had already removed the restraints on my hands. I knocked him out with a swift punch to the head. I removed the restraints on my feet and picked up his blaster. I destroyed any security footage and left in a shuttle.**_

data-p-id=c8bf4888751bd1b6bf74bcf05f6f273b, _ **Sabine's POV**_

data-p-id=8d5589eeab52cb09e268672799379a7c,I woke up. Not really understanding what I just saw in my dream but realising that it was what I had to do to escape. I had to use the force.

data-p-id=756c651c298bd4f0227c99aebfde06cd, _ **Time skip**_

data-p-id=c028014ba9e4fc2505967f2ae6b0efe0,Pryce entered my cell and as soon as she did I got up ignoring the pain in legs, but she was quicker than me. She pushed me back down with that bloody electric pole. She crouched down in front of me about to say something when I did the trick. I waved my hand in front of her face and whispered "You will take me to the hangar bay for a prisoner transfer to Lothal." Praying it worked she said" I will take you to the hangar bay for a prisoner transfer to Lothal." She took me to the hangar and as we boarded the shuttle she snapped out of it but before she could act I stunned her. I pushed her of the ship and limped back to the cockpit of the shuttle. I set the auto pilot up with coordinates to Lothal and then everything went black.

data-p-id=aac576434fb729cc415ffcbc9d3b03a5, _ **Kanan's POV**_

data-p-id=3b0d7ac115d13ceb1fcbd810feac0262,I was meditating trying to focus on Sabine when I felt a disturbance in the force. I then saw Sabine. Injured with multiple cuts, burns and a couple of broken bones but...she had mind tricked the governor and managed to get on a shuttle. But she passed out. As I got up to find Hera I realised that Sabine was weak in the force but had managed to use it to get her out of her cell. I hoped that that was why she had passed out.

data-p-id=712f812ed0ff9a9aff74f6cc4095bb16,"Kanan?" I heard Ezra ask from behind me. I turned around to face him."Did you feel that?"

data-p-id=9a727d8a04e7560da245c424dc546df1,"I did. And I know what it was. It was Sabine."

data-p-id=8bbd48561c7806d03164a5925aec571f,"What do you mean it was Sabine?"

data-p-id=4f6a38e28921c02d0fa916cbb386479c,"I'm not entirely sure myself but right now we to tell Hera that she has managed to escape."

data-p-id=2a80fc7981b6520a9ae5e455565e6cc0,"Is she alright?"

data-p-id=ee4168fdb80dc320a96ab589e19f2db4,"I think so. I couldn't see everything but from what I saw it was just a few cuts and burns."

data-p-id=6dce4ad6ee08bc5b3154a3ead894821d,"Do you know where she is then?"

data-p-id=20effed3374aa6e32b1feb91663880d6,"No I don't but I have a few ideas of where she could be."

data-p-id=7bf4cff4e13c0c0a694221a023f982c2,"Well at least she's safe." Ezra said as we left the ghost to tell Hera the good news.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hera's POV**_

data-p-id=6004418386ec9cac2ffe79d56a22f42c,The empire did it. They broke my 'daughter'. Me and Kanan always saw her as ours and she saw us as her parents. After her family left her we're all she's got. And now she might leave us for good. She's been in a coma for three months. The shot punctured her lung and she had passed out from lack of oxygen and blood loss. The med droids are unsure if she'll wake up or not. From her torture she had multiple cuts, burns and broken bones. Four ribs, her left forearm and her right leg. Her right arm however, the nerves had been fried. She wouldn't be able to use her arm. She would need a replacement when she woke up, if she woke up. Just thinking about her not making it brought tears to my eyes. I took one last glance at her ruined body and it was a look I'll never forget. She was beginning to wake up. I sat back down, ready to comfort her. None of us had any idea what would happen when she woke so I did what I usually did when she had nightmares. Stroke her hair. Tell her that she was okay. Tell her that whatever it was is now gone. That she doesn't have to be scared anymore. That's she's safe. That's all we ever wanted. Everyone to be safe. Her eyelids began to open and I could hear her faintly moan.

data-p-id=77f1900e8f16eadd5790f436c8e28ad0,"Hera, wh...at, what happened? Where am I? Where's my arm?"

data-p-id=b3f3a587cb45e25af66520436c4b03e1,"Shh. Don't worry Sabine your okay. You were captured. The Empire tortured you and they fried the nerves in your arm. You'll need a replacement. Stay here while I go get the doctors. They'll be glad to see your awake."

data-p-id=e993960394e269bef49b16168834d92c,"What about the others, where are they?"

data-p-id=ad6d72458e6f9493c0227b1e4dd68197,"They've gone on a supply run. Don't worry. We're all safe now. I'll be back in a minute." I said as I left the room to go tell the doctors that she was awake.

data-p-id=d7c190ba85f907af4e045ea8828a9f95, _ **Sabine's POV**_

data-p-id=efafbc7856b89233b81f3f4b9a6dbba4,Its over. The torture, the pain, the suffering. They starved me. I glanced over to the datapad lying on the table next to me. Four broken ribs, my left forearm and my right leg. Multiple cuts and burns. And of course my right arm. Nerves fried, a prosthetic needed as a replacement. I'm gonna miss the armour I had on it. Maybe I can paint it over the arm.

data-p-id=4f11453829641bb11c19e88c0bdc475c,I was thinking of possible designs for it when Hera and the doctor walked in.

data-p-id=6da7f241c988aae6db3e809f6bf37933,"Well, there seems to be no mental issues, all that we need to do now is replace your arm. We could do that now if you want?" Asked the doctor

data-p-id=52e06991d3f2213d5426a774e5b8a400,"I don't think I've got anything better to do."

data-p-id=11b7265fc99caf9b45485526e0cd8946,"Very well, I'll go tell the surgeons to go prep the surgery. I'll be back in a minute." The doctor said as they left the room.

data-p-id=35c4b32e2132c4a825f3546e3ffecb37,"You ok Sabine?"

data-p-id=c06ac2283bb2c0b8d7cca7e7e95032eb,"Yeh I'm fine. Why?"

data-p-id=d990400f7725b30ad6af2070b380074f,"Its just that,' she sighed,' you've been in a coma for three months. None of us thought you were going to make it."

data-p-id=56fa7a5e0823d6ffdee9844068f97593,"Jeez, three months."

data-p-id=9c3424b8d5ad1cf3f6f35063d7c6549d,"I better go tell the others that you're awake. They'll be running back."

data-p-id=e710657cc588951f37456c630de058df,"Hera,"

data-p-id=5889810a1b32164de7361022f3d308e4,"Yeh."

data-p-id=538a69a372f7686bebaa6fb774ac20c7,"Can you stay with me, until they start the surgery?"

data-p-id=54ddaed9b6925aebc1ad1fed0ed00a95,"Of course. Don't want you to be lonely do we?"

data-p-id=1577763b85fbfe11516b4de095300189,Five minutes later the doctor came in saying that the surgery was prepped. The doctor injected me with the sedative. And the construction of my new arm began.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Kanan's POV**_

data-p-id=3a68b81264384da6f8c73164162f7686,After hearing that Sabine was awake and had her new arm I knew that I had to talk to her. About her using the force. It shocked me really. I kept thinking of possible ways she could of inherited he ability but none came to mind as I headed towards her cabin.

data-p-id=df4ad4cab3fbdbc73653cc080130ffe9,"Sabine! I need to talk to you. Can I come in?" I asked knocking on the cabin door.

data-p-id=101838aa188bbcae504440fd8542fb0b,"Sure." She answered.

data-p-id=d344d6a04d755c88ae9895f60a76900f,I walked into her room to see that she had been fiddling with her new arm and that she had been trying different art styles on it.

data-p-id=a31b7478268fe328304ecb3be6ba53fa,"You know you shouldn't be doing that. You don't want to break it. Do you?"

data-p-id=d8f0fc2e167afd85902f6a13143168ad,"It just looks so plain and boring. So blank. Its a canvas waiting to be turned into a piece of art."

data-p-id=f943910adcd2cc13de9b3c4e2681dfe6,"I know that's how you'll and how you always will see it." 

data-p-id=37a11b0e09f637e081125a1f2bd52cef,"You know me. What did you want to talk about?"

data-p-id=3f8baa230d7bf81234a16c265fc2ebfd,"You, mainly. Sabine I saw how you escaped. I know you want to hide your force sensitivity but for now we need to find a way to deal with it. But first, how long have you known?"

data-p-id=3e818d6a6d1ac26799f4a439055d1503,"Have a seat Kanan, this might take a while."

data-p-id=31ac0612caaa70ffe28edb24ea253653,As I sat she began to tell about when her Jedi grandfather approached her and her brother and how he told them about him and their abilities, how he had ,masked their force signatures. She then told of how she escaped the empire the first time. How she had mind tricked the storm trooper but how it didn't work properly. She then told me how she used it to escape about four months ago.

data-p-id=b6b639141629fd6dfb2ad2e6b5ccb71f, "You happy now Kanan, I told you everything you needed to know and now you know." She asked obviously annoyed with having to tell someone about her past. We all know how she hates to talk about it. I think it just pains her to think about them. She's gone five years without her family when they were there for fourteen. 

data-p-id=9efc253cc366d9bfda0b6fa1e2676414,"I know you don't like to talk about it but I need to know. Do you know if your grandfather is still alive or where he is?"

data-p-id=3750c8a2c4708b6a86563f1fe13a9959,"I think he's alive. If I can try for long enough I can sense him. I don't know who is though. That's what bother's me. I have an idea but..."

data-p-id=8f5674adc70e7a74b541223748530195,"Sabine what is it?"

data-p-id=0fdbfce0fb05c51baad9446295959ccd,"He could be Obi-Wan Kenobi. The one that's on your holocron."

data-p-id=3d989e342012deab06c6287ba54a2117,"What makes you think that?"

data-p-id=7da4e79c2948304fae5463c6d3ea105b,"About forty years ago Obi-Wan and his master Qui-Jon Gin went to Mandalore to protect Duchess Satine. Obi-Wan and Satine started to develop a relationship and they got close. My father never knew his parents but he knew that his mother had power in the senate so he began to narrow down the options. He discovered that his mother was Duchess Satine. She never had any children with anyone but he soon discovered that they had a relationship."

data-p-id=9b337d1b0ce1008360d633c13fe74706,"Its a solid theory. I can't argue with that."

data-p-id=1bdda017b8a6b085cc76fbd5aa2c9a7c,"Kanan, please don't tell anyone. You're the first person I've told and I want to keep it that way until the time comes to tell everyone."

data-p-id=85bcd573b3447a17d92fb8b9e6e8b5ad,"Now you know what it was like for me after order 66."

data-p-id=e4c3dae8579aefa197ea28aab7eccc35,"I guess so. Is that all?"

data-p-id=fe28a434d17d776e932d18826a5a26ed,"Yep, that's everything." I said as I left the room. I couldn't believe it. Sabine's grandfather could be Obi-Wan Kenobi. One of the wisest and most powerful Jedi. Like she said though. I can't tell anyone. It took me ages to tell Hera and that was hard enough. It was even harder telling everyone else. I know she won't want that at nineteen years old. No one would.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hey! I've made a sequel to this book and its called heritage. Sabine ends up faced with many paths due to her heritage.**_

data-p-id=e967b23142b398e424a7207038f51d8b, _ **If you think I should turn it into a trilogy and have any suggestions for the trilogy name please comment or send me a private message. I am free to hear any opinions.**_


End file.
